When Dean Met Taylor
by wwedesires
Summary: We all know of the former relationship of Taylor and Dean. But that relationship had to start somewhere.


**When Dean Met Taylor**

**So I haven't made any stories or one-shorts and I was bored of course. Been sitting in my doc manager for months!**

Taylor takes a deep breath as she heads into the HWA building in Cincinnati Ohio. _"God I miss home already,"_ she says to herself. This has been the biggest step for her. Not only because she's on her own in another state, but also the fact that she's the 'baby' of the family and she's never really been away from home. A queasy feeling rattles in her stomach but soon passes as she steps into the building and the hot aroma hits her. Two guys in the ring practicing, as many on lookers watch and cheer them on. She smiles at the sight before her. This is going to be her home for however long it takes her to become a diva.

"Taylor, welcome!" An older gentlemen with white hair and glasses approaches her. "See your flight turned out okay."

Taylor smiles nervously and shakes the man's hand. "Hi Les. It was a long flight but I'm okay."

"Well you're just in time. If you hurry up and change, you can join the rest of us and come practice." He gets ready to leave.

"Oh um, I haven't really trained like this before." She frowns.

"You'll fit right in!" He smiles and goes off to attend to someone else.

Taylor scurries to the locker room to change into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She ties her long wavy hair up in ponytail and joins the other future wrestlers around the ring.

The two men are still in the ring, sweating and grunting. They aren't very big, but they seem to be doing alright for themselves. The first guy is kind of small in weight with long dirty blonde hair. The other guy is a tad bit heavier, with short black hair. Taylor watches as the dark haired guy slams the smaller one onto the mat and covers him for a three count.

"Nice job Dean." Les slowly claps as the black haired guy exits the ring and the boy known as Dean sits up on his knees. "It seems like you're improving everyday." Dean gets out of the ring slowly and stands quietly beside Taylor. "Who's next?" Les flashes everyone a smile. He makes eye contact with Taylor and her stomach does a flip. "Why don't you show us what you got." Taylor's eyes get big as everyone looks at her. "Sarah you can run the ropes with her a bit if you don't mind."

"Sure." A red-headed girl smiles and steps into the ring. Taylor shakily makes her way into the ring. Even though this technically isn't a crowd, this would be the most amount of people she's ever performed in front of.

She's nearly caught off guard as Sarah comes flying at her with a clothesline. She's able to dodge into a back bend, which gets some whispers from the onlookers. When Sarah turns around, Taylor does a spinning kick and her foot connects with Sarah's shoulder. Sarah falls and Taylor covers her for a one count. Sarah throws Taylor off of her and irish whips her into the corner hard. Taylor falls as Sarah comes running at her, dodging again. She does a roll up but gets another one count.

She jumps up quickly and blows hair out of her face. She locks with Sarah and kicks her in the gut. She puts her in a head lock and does a running bulldog, pinning her to get a two count. _"So close,"_ she thinks to herself.

When she gets up, she's caught off guard again and Sarah performs a swinging neck hook, getting Taylor for the three count. Everyone claps for the ladies in the ring. Sarah smiles and holds out a hand for Taylor. Taylor smiles back and takes it. "You did pretty good." Sarah smiles.

"Alright it's lunchtime we'll pick back up when everyone's done eating." Les announces.

Taylor goes over to the table and picks at food. "Bologna? Gross." She makes a disgusted face.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it myself." Taylor looks to her right to see Dean looking at the bologna the same way. She just stares at him. "So uh, that back bend was pretty neat." He scratches his head and throws some chips on his plate.

Taylor looks back down at the food. "Oh thanks."

"How'd you learn to do that." Taylor shrugs. He looks at her. "So you were really good. Like for your height and all. I'm not saying I wasn't expecting you to be bad but you were good." He looks back at his plate.

Taylor looks up at him. "Thanks. You were good too. Like, really good." _"God Taylor, this couldn't be more awkward." _She frowns. "So," her voice trails off.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"Louisiana," she smiles. "The youngest of five."_"He didn't ask you that!"_ She scolds herself and frowns again.

For the first time their eyes finally connect. "How old are you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Not that young," she frowns again. "A lot of people think I'm younger than what I am." If it was possible to frown harder, she does. "I'm twenty."

"Twenty one myself." Dean returns to picking at the food on the table. "You just look a bit younger."

She shrugs. "And there it is. What about you? Are you an only child? You look like you could be an only child."

"I am actually. How'd you know?" He smirks slightly.

"Lucky guess." She smiles.

"So is anyone here with you. Mom, dad, sister, brother?" He asks.

"All my family is back at home. Two sisters and two brothers. Never met my dead beat father." Dean chokes on something he was chewing. Taylor looks at him with wide eyes but he soon collects himself and takes a sip of water. "I'm here alone. But I'm rooming with some people I met. And you?" She looks up at him.

"I'm a lone wolf." He goes back to picking at food. "Family isn't my thing."

"Oh," she frowns. "Well, I think I'm going to go sit down. I'll talk to you later?" She walks off in the direction of the tables.

"You're alright Ryan."

Taylor stops dead in her tracks and turns back around. "How'd you know my last name?"

He shrugs. "Lucky guess," he replies before turning back to the food.

**So this is kinda what you can picture when Dean and Taylor first met;p**


End file.
